Pokemon: Willow's Island
by Jak Tube
Summary: Welcome to Pokemon: Willow's Island! This is a Pokemon series I will be writing about a new mini region I invented. Ash is invited to join the new Pokemon League on the island, and he accepts! He brings four friends with him, and the adventure begins! Will be about 40,000 words long, 20 chapters. There will be some shipping.


Welcome to Pokemon: Willow's Island! This is a Pokemon series I will be writing about a new mini region I invented, Willow's Island. If you wish to learn more about the island, read below. The series will be approximately 20 chapters long, each chapter representing an "episode" of Pokemon: Willow's Island. Each episode will be 2000 words, give or take. This means the series will end up being (about) 40,000 words long, not counting the introductory chapter. Hopefully an episode will be released every 1-2 weeks. Read on for more information!

Willow's Island and Professor Willow

Willow's Island is an artificially created island by the eccentric billionaire Pokemon Professor Willow. Professor Willow was abandoned by the other Pokemon Professors due to his unorthodox methods of studying artificial growth and evolution. He made his fortune from selling Evolution Stones and Rare Candies. Willow is currently working on a means of forced evolution without Evolution Stones, which is why he built the island in the first place. The island was the perfect place to house his experiments. After finishing much of his experiments, he decided to allow trainers and people to move onto the island. 5 gyms were quickly established, and an elite four. The Pokemon League now recognizes the island as a league of its own, named the Willow's Island Pokemon League. The island is inhabited by Willows's favourite Pokemon, bought and imported by Willow himself. They quickly bred, until the island was inhabited by nearly 100,000 Pokemon. The inhabitants of the island are kept under control by the Willow's Island Defence Force, or WIDF. The Force, as it is commonly called, is allowed to use any means necessary to keep the island safe. The island is about half the size of a regular region.

Backstory

Willow, hearing of Ash' success, decides that Ash is a trainer worthy of his island. Rumoured to be one of the hardest regions to train in, the challenge presented by Willow's Island excites Ash. He immediately acceptes the invitation. Ash is allowed to bring three other trainers. All trainers are allowed to bring one Pokemon to the island to begin their journey, as long as it is in its first evolution stage. Episode one begins on a boat sent to pick up the trainers. Please remember that if your favourite trainer is NOT listed below, they may appear on a Special Episode later in the series.

Here is an outline of all Ash' companions on his journey through Willow's Island. The trainer name, hometown and age are displayed. The team they begin with is listed, as is the current team from the latest episode in the series. This will be constantly updated as the trainers acquire more Pokemon.

Trainer: Ash Ketchum

Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto

Age: 14

Team as of Episode 1: Pikachu

Current Team: Pikachu

Trainer: Brock Harrison

Hometown: Pewter City, Kanto

Age: 15

Team as of Episode 1: Pineco

Current Team: Pineco

Trainer: Dawn Berlitz

Hometown: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh

Age: 13

Team as of Episode 1: Piplup

Current Team: Piplup

Trainer: Serena Beaumont

Hometown: Vaniville Town, Kalos

Age: 13

Team as of Episode 1: Fennekin

Current Team: Fennekin

I couldn't find Serena's last name anywhere, so I made it up. If anyone could tell me what it is, that would be great.

Temporary Companions and OCs

This is where I list the profiles of the temporary companions of Ash, and OCs. Name, age and team will be listed. Currently, there are none.

(None)

Shippings

Ah, the big question. I haven't really decided yet, but I'm thinking Pearl and Amour, and a possible fight between the two for Ash. But, their will be OC's and characters that make a temporary appearance, and there might be some shipping with them too.

So, that's all for now! But get ready for Pokemon: Willow's Island! If I have failed to mention something you want to know, go ahead and ask me about through a PM or review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights go to Gamefreak and their associates.


End file.
